One More Cinderella Story
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: The magical story of Cinderella told once again but this time with Raven... BbRae and Hints of RobStar


**Longest Story I have ever written Hope you like Read and Review.**

Long ago in a far away kingdom there lived a girl. Her name was Raven, pale complexion, not very tall, violet eyes, that gave a hint of sorrow when you looked into them, and violet hair. She lived with her father and mother, unfortunately her father didn't care about her and her mother was distant. It wasn't that her mother didn't care, it was just that she was very ill, all color was drawn from her complexion. She was with her for the last of her days. When she died her father re-married, this time with an older , more cruel woman. Unfortunately her father left this world, not that it changed anything, she was still mistreated. The woman her father had married did not care for her, she only cared for her real daughters, Comand'r and Koriand'r, Otherwise known as Blackfire and Starfire.

Blackfire was gorgeous, black hair and dark purple eyes mixed well on her. Don't be fooled by her looks though, she might be beautiful from the outside but from the inside she is the ugliest girl you will ever meet. Starfire was different though, she was beautiful as well, but instead of the dark colors her sister had, she had fury red hair, and her eyes were emerald-green, that twinkled whenever she would sneak out to meet her lover. The beauty she had on the outside came with her overwhelming kindness. It was worth the discomfort though because she knew Starfire would always have her back, just like a real sister.

Another day of cleaning she had, scrubbing floors until it hurt, washing dishes ever so carefully so that they would not break, sweeping the house to make sure there was not a speck of dust left. By the time she was done it was time to go to bed, she dragged herself up the endless set of stairs, yearning for the warmth of her bed even if it wasn't the warmest or the most comfy.

She was about to open the door when she heard the gleeful voice of her stepsister, Starfire. She turned getting ready for the strong embrace she was about to receive. Starfire embraced her, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh dear sister, I am most happy!" she said trying not to disturb her sister or mother.

"Oh really. Why is that?" Raven replied casually as she opened the door to her room and gestured for her to come in.

"I have seen my prince charming again and this time it is official." she said in a much lower voice but still clearly excited.

"How sweet." she said with no emotion but deep inside she was envious of her.

"Sister, I do wish my mother and sister would treat you like family." she said sadly as she looked around her room, which was in horrible conditions.

"You know that won't happen."

"Here, I brought you a present." she said happily giving her a blanket and pillow made both by herself, "Maybe they will help you sleep." she finished knowing how hard it was for Raven to sleep on the stiff bed.

"I appreciate it Starfire, but your mom would not accept that I have these here."

"She does not have to know."

"I don't know." she pondered.

"Please sister, I cannot see you living like this anymore let me help you." Starfire insisted.

"Okay."

"Thank You." she said hugging her tightly.

They continued to talk of Starfire's 'Prince Charming' for quite a while until Blackfire yelled for her furiously from downstairs and then she was gone as quick as she had arrived.

How envious Raven was of Starfire's life she was gorgeous, she had the love of her life at her side and would soon marry, and they didn't treat her like garbage, she had a perfect life. Raven on the other hand was trapped in this small room, never to see the wonders of the outside world, never to be married, and always to be treated like a piece of garbage by her 'family'. She had Starfire, but she knew that as soon as she was married she would leave to live far away with her prince.

Another day arrived, but this day was different, while she went on with her usual labor, there was a knock at the door. Expecting just another one of her stepmother's snobby friends, she was surprised when she saw the royal messenger. He had a scroll which he handed to her and said,"Give it to your master." assuming she was a servant.

She did give it to her, snatching it away from her grasp. This annoyed her quite a bit but she had to keep her rage in if she didn't want to get treated more like crap then she was already being treated. Her stepmother ordered her to go upstairs and as she walked up she heard her call her favorite daughters.

Raven waited in her room, waiting for her Stepmother to call her down and order her to clean up a mess she had made purposely just to torture her. She knew this because one day as she was walking up the stairs she heard her tell Blackfire about a vase that was sitting at a table near the stairs and right after that she heard a crash, that's when she knew they had done it on purpose. To prove it even further, when she was cleaning the mess up she could hear snickers coming from both of them. She had just wanted to call them out right there, but she knew she couldn't. As she recalled the memory she heard a knock at her door.

"It is me sister." she heard Starfire say softly.

She quickly opened the door and happily Starfire filled her in with all the details. The prince was hosting a ball in his palace for every eligible girl to come. It was a ball to decide a wedding between him and a lucky girl. Starfire also mentioned how she thought Raven should go, of course she dismissed it and went to say how crazy the idea was, her stepmother would never let her go. But Starfire insisted and even said that she would convince her mother to let Raven go. Raven quickly refused and said she would ask instead, just to make her happy.

That's exactly what she did the next day after she was done with all her work.

"Mother," she started hating the way the word rolled off her tongue"Perhaps I could go to the ball, I am eligible after all."

Her stepmother laughed at the thought of it but then realized she was being serious and considered it. Blackfire who was right next to her looked at her mother with disbelief and even pulled her to the side to ask if she was really going to consider letting Raven go. She must have told her something to please her because by the end of their conversation Blackfire had a small smirk forming.

"If you manage to finish all your days work and you find something suitable to wear then I shall consider it." She said with a smirk and turned to her daughters as if she was never there."Now come my sweethearts we must pick out your dresses."

She was on her best behavior for the remaining days until the ball came letting out only a few remarks once in a while but nothing to serious. Starfire had helped her make the perfect dress, it was the perfect color and style. Once she was done she went to her room to get ready. Indeed the dress was gorgeous and just perfect for her, dark purple to go with her pale complexion and violet eyes, covering just enough and showing just enough, hair curled with the curlers Starfire had made just for her. She was ready.

She headed down the stairs watching her step as she wasn't used to the elegant dress or slippers she was wearing. Her stepmother was indeed surprised and she loved the look she first gave her when she saw she had managed to actually do exactly what she said. Starfire hid the smile beginning to arise on her face, she was amazed at how beautiful her sister actually looked. Blackfire on the other hand had a mischevious look on her face. This was not good news.

"I am ready to go mother." she said as elegantly as she could.

"Of course." she replied regaining her posture.

And that is when things got ugly, it wasn't something she wouldn't expect from Blackfire but at that moment she didn't know what to do so she watched as she ripped off piece by piece of her dress. The dress her and Starfire had put so much work into. It was destroyed. She held back tears, showing no emotion. She did not want to show weakness to this 'family' of hers.

She stood up from the ground regaining her posture and said " Well mother, I guess you can go without me now."

"I shall." she said signaling for her daughters to follow.

As they left Starfire back with a look of sorrow her eyes told her she was sorry. She nodded as a sign that it was not her heard laughter coming from Blackfire and her stepmother and when she was sure they were gone she cried.

Raven's life was crap and this one chance she had to leave this torturous house, it was ruined by the same people who kept her here so she gave up, there was no way she was leaving and just when she was about to go to bed and sleep off this horrible day, there was a sparkle in the air.

"Who are you?" She asked shocked to see that there was someone here with her.

"I'm your fairy godmother." she replied.

"Yes, and I'm living happily." she said sarcastically.

"Im not lying dearie, and I know how bad you want to go to that ball."

"Reminding me of how I can't go isn't going to make me feel better." she remarked freely this time.

"You're right but making sure you do go is." she said before turning her destroyed dress into a beautiful gown with glass slippers.

She stared in awe at her new dress, which was now more gorgeous than the one before. Tiny bows surrounding the bottom of her dress, glitter covering the entire bottom half, and the curls, which were destroyed, were now fixed.

"Of course you'll need a ride. Lets see...this pumpkin will come in handy and maybe these little mice." she said and then turned the pumpkin we used to eat into a carriage and the mice into horses and a driver.

"Wow..." Raven said as she saw now carriage and horses.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go or you're going to be late." Raven's godmother said."One more thing though at the twelfth stroke all my magic will be reversed, you know what to do." she finished and the waved her wand and was gone.

She arrived at the palace a few minutes later and as she entered she had never seen anything as elegant as his. There were beautiful dresses everywhere from simple to just plain extravagant. She had walked for quite a while when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned finding a smiling boy.

"Hello malady." he said bowing and giving her a goofy grin.

"I don't find this amusing you know." she said unimpressed by his attempt at being a gentlemen.

"Fine since you're not going introduce yourself, I'll introduce myself, Garfield Logan at your service."

"Rachel, but most people call me Raven." she said just so she wouldn't seem rude.

"Well then Rachel would you like to dance."

"I thought I said you could call me Raven."

"But you said most people call you that and I'm not most people."

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes, hiding a grin that her lips were forming.

"So would you?" he asked referring to his previous question.

"Sure. Why not?" she replied as he took her hand.

They danced for a while, he told her some jokes, which she merely shrugged off as unfunny and annoying, even if some of them were a bit funny. Something about him was getting to her, the close proximity was giving her the fuzzies, like Starfire had mentioned when she first met her prince charming.

Just before the dance was over he pulled her closer brushing the strand of hair from her ear and whispered,"You know, you just might just be the one. No matter how many times you tell me I'm not funny. Besides you know I am."

That's when she heard the clock, twelve exactly."Im sorry I have to go." she said running towards the exit.

"Hey wait!" he yelled chasing after her.

''Prince why don't you come meet my daughter." the older woman said urging him to come with them and so he did.

Garfield Logan told his father about the girl he had met last night and so they did some research and eventually they found out where she lived. So they headed there the next day. As they knocked on the door they could hear screams coming from the other side, they were screams of hatred, something he had never heard before.

"Hello." said a girl with bright red hair.

"Hello." he said bowing,'' I am here looking for a Rachel."

Her eyes sparkled as he said the name ,"You are looking for my sister?" she said smiling.

"Maybe...Is her hair violet, and her eyes too? Oh and her eyes, do they twinkle like stars?" He blushed when he noticed what he had said.

Starfire giggled,"Yes, yes and yes, my sisters eyes are quite twinkly."

"May I see her?" he said urgently but still trying to keep his posture.

"Not now..." she said with a frown,"Come back at night, I will help you." she finished with a warm smile.

He did come back at night, that's where he noticed the same red-headed girl. He quickly approached her."Can I see her?"

"Of course. Just wait here." she said zooming to get Raven.'' This is my sister." she beamed and left the two alone.

"Finally." he said staring at her dreamily.

"Have you not seen how dirty and filthy I am." she said blushing.

"That doesn't make you any less prettier."

"Words don't make you handsome you know?"

"I like how straight forward you are. More reason to like you." he said surprised by her words.

"Then I'll lie. Your amazingly handsome." she giving him a fake smile.

"Aw thanks, I don't like to brag, but you know, it's natural."

She laughed,"Made you laugh." he said with a wink.

"I guess." she said turning away with a blush.

He approached her putting his hands on her cheeks,"You're really pretty." he said bringing her lips close to his .

"And you're an idiot." she said pulling away and blushing once again.

"What do I have to do to be the lady's choice?" He asked her.

"Nothing."

"That means I'm already your choice." he smirked.

"Take me away from here." she said gesturing towards the house.

"That would be wrong, we would have to marry first."

"I can't stand this place."

"Then shall we marry tomorrow?"

"No." she stated.

"Then lets run away if that's what you want!"

"I do...but I have to get to know you first...I already know you're not funny, and that you're an idiot, but... Promise me you won't try anything inappropriate."she said.

"You know most people wouldn't have even came here this late, doesn't that prove I won't."

"Just promise me."

"I promise." he said right hand up.

"Thanks."

"Seal it with a kiss?" he said puckering his lips.

"Fine." she giving him a quick peck on the lips."Happy?"

"Not yet." he said pulling her in for a much more long and meaningful kiss and this time she didn't try to pull away.


End file.
